Requests For Drabbles
by MysticMonarch
Summary: I'll write it if you think it up! Rules inside. Mostly yaoi, don't like, don't read! (First chapter has puzzleshipping)
1. Kitsune Drabble and request instructions

Okay, MysticMonarch here!

I would like to start something SO AMAZING YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT!

Or it'll totally suck. It really depends upon what you like.

Now I'm going to stop procrastinating and tell you what I have planned.

You can make a request for any one shot, as long as you provide the plot line and the pairing you'd like it to be (if any pairing at all).

You request by reviewing this story, and the first ten people who review will be guaranteed to have their requests turned into one shots, with only one restriction. I do not write lemon, don't even ask. It must remain T-Rated!

After the first ten requests, here are things I will ABSOLUTELY NOT DO:

1) Previously stated, no lemons. Ever.

2) Incest of any kind.

3) Any pairing involving Yami or Yuugi that isn't puzzleshipping (Or maybe Prideshipping or Wishshipping, depending on how good your prompt is)

4) M-Preg. It's M-Possible.

5) WAY out of character roles. For example Kaiba is friendly and runs a soup kitchen for the homeless. (Unless it is a humor, opposite- world fic or something)

6) Have you just request a pairing. I will mention you before I type your request to show that the plot was all your idea, but I will not come up with it on my own.

7) Angel/Demon, Hogwarts, or anything else that could offend my super-Christian mother. I understand it's just a story, but she's afraid I will be corrupted and is doing it for my own good. (Yaoi is obviously not a part of this list. I do what I want with that one.) (Also, Kitsune are not demons, because I said so.)

Things I sorta might do but prefer to stay away from:

1)Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping. And Citronshipping.

2) Anything straight.

3) No, Really, Please don't request straight.

4) Strictly Cannon fic, or fic that requires bending the cannon

5) A continuation of one one shot asked for by someone other than who gave me the original one shot.

Okay, Now I'll go ahead and give you the First Chapter, which will be puzzleshipping and I designed the plot. Right after another list because lists are fun and shut up.

Things I like:

1) Fanfiction on crack. Crazy plots with crazy twists.

2) Fanfiction where the characters are interactive with the reader. Not like, as a pairing, but just like the reader is an old friend.

3) Generic, cheesy fics that make people smile no matter how many times they come across the same kind of thing.

4) Puzzleshipping, Thiefshipping, Deathshipping, puppyshipping.

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. IF YOU THINK I DO THEN YOU NEED HELP. AND NOT FROM YAMI BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING BULLIED, EITHER. FROMA PHSYCIATRIST! on with the story!

Yuugi felt his stomach growl and looked down in annoyance. His ears were twitching and he wanted badly to be out of the cold of the night, but he couldn't do that with an empty stomach. He needed to be able to change forms, and that took a lot of energy, especially for a Kitsune as young as he was.

He tipped over a trash can and sniffed it's contents wearily, almost fainting from the repulsive smell. Though, it had been two days since his last meal, and he feared that if he didn't get food soon... well, he didn't want to think about that.

Yuugi's mother had walked away when he was still very young, and he had yet to learn the art of hunting. He'd been alone for the past three years of his life, and he didn't want to have to deal with anyone else at this point. Everyone who he'd thought was there for him had left him in the cold, like he was some kind of animal.

He began to go through the contents of the can lazily, searching for something that wasn't too repulsive. Finally, after ten minutes of digging, he found something at least worth giving a try. A bottle of salad dressing was spilled onto the side walk as yuugi used his claws to open it, and he slowly began to lap it up. It tasted awful, but he was quite literally starving and couldn't afford to look for something better.

Yami had been watching the young boy he'd seen around town for two days now, hoping to confirm his suspicious. Then, out of nowhere, he saw his little game sitting proudly, with ears and tail hanging out as if they belonged. He was correct.

The young boy was a fellow kitsune.

Yami ran to the grocery store and picked up a steak, paying for it with his allowance. The poor boy looked close to starved, and his own home was much further away than the grocery store. Plus, it would take much too much time to hunt him something.

He walked back to the scene, finding that the little boy had almost downed a bottle of salad dressing, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Why would he ever resort to doing that?

"Did your mother never teach you to hunt?" He asked, letting his ears and tails show. Little Yuugi looked up, startled, and began to back away, fearing the kitsune who had such stronger power than he. He'd been properly trained, was a year older, and it didn't help that Yami had naturally talented skills. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He said, taking a step towards Yuugi.

Yuugi had caught the scent of something delicious and crept forward slowly, sniffing at the older male. He put his ears down recessively, showing him that he acknowledged Yami was dominant. Yami smiled, finding this boy... kinda cute.

He opened the steak and threw it at him, and before Yuugi had time to think, his teeth were sinking into the mouth watering flesh.

Yami strolled over cautiously and began to rub Yuugi's ears while he ate, admiring the younger male.

Kitsune lived to be roughly 4,000 , so at the young age of sixteen, Yami was still learning some of the ropes. One of the unspoken laws of the kitsune society is that when someone feeds you, you generally belong to them. They're more powerful than you, they're you're dominant, and they could and would tell you what to do. Yuugi didn't really care, though. He was finally getting to eat!

Yuugi finished and glanced up at Yami, who was still looking down at him affectionately. "I asked you a question."

"No, my mother didn't teach me to hunt. She left when I was small." Yuugi sighed, looking down. Might as well be honest with this boy, since he was probably going to be around him for quite a while.

Yami's eyes softened. He understood more now. He made up his mind that he was going to help this boy, no matter the costs. After all, he did sort of.. belong to him, now.

"I'll start teaching you tomorrow. You'll come home and stay with me tonight." He said, and Yuugi's head snapped up. He'd been expecting to be forced to stay in some dog house, and possibly be forced to do indescribable things... and yet, here this man was, offering him the chance to learn how to be free and independent. Yuugi rose to his feet, and put his arms around the man's waist in an action he hadn't preformed in a long time. His two tails quivered with gratitude. Plus, at least he knew that he wasn't going to some old creeper. This boy actually seemed... quite attractive. The thought made him blush.

Yami hugged him back, leaning down to push their noses together in greeting. Somehow, though, he missed. Their lips greeted instead, causing both of them to give a small yelp before they both relaxed, laughing a little.

He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he'd really liked the feel of Yuugi's lips against his.

"It's fine, it's just a peck." Yuugi said, laughing nervously. He leaned forward and did it again, causing a slow warmth to spread through Yami's body. Yes, kissing this boy was _very_ nice.

He swished his four tails and nodded his head, taking Yuugi into his arms. Even if he wasn't hungry anymore, Yami could tell that he was too tired to make the mile long walk to his house.

They walked in silence, Yuugi feeling glorious at finally getting to be near another kitsune. It had been so long since he'd felt so taken care of, so cared for.

Yami walked into his house and set Yuugi down on the couch, walking back to his bedroom. After a second glance, guilt got the better of him and he moved Yuugi to his own bed, making the excuse that he was probably too fragile right now to keep up his own body heat.

Yami climbed into bed with Yuugi, curling his four tails around him in a protective gesture. Yuugi sighed and moved back against his warmth, snuggling up to him. Yami sighed before he gave up fighting it and wrapped an arm protectively around Yuugi's waist. Suddenly, something struck him.

"What is your name, little one?" He asked, whispering it in Yuugi's ear. His hot breath made Yuugi shiver a bit.

"Yuugi." He said, yawning. "What do you want me to call you?"

"You may call me Yami." Yami answered, burying his face in Yuugi's hair.

"Goodnight, Yami."

"Sleep tight, dear." Yami said, surprising himself. He never referred to anyone as 'dear' before, and yet it felt so fitting for Yuugi. He wrote it off as something that just happened when you made someone your own, thinking about that fact. Yuugi was_ his_ now. He smiled at the thought of the adorable little boy, giving him a light nip to the skin of his neck, to remind him who was in charge. Yuugi took it graciously, yelping out defeat before a struggle even started.

Yami sighed happily and fell asleep, Yuugi happy in his arms.

So, uh, yeah. REVIEW!


	2. Is it hot in here?

Hello! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, but especially a miss Unattainable Dreams (I really hope that's how you spell it :-P) for not only reviewing but giving me the idea for the next one-shot! You're amazing! So, her prompt was that Yami tries to woo Yuugi with cheesy pickup lines. I'm going to write this while watching YuGiOh, so if it's a little choppy I apologize. Obviously, her requested pairing was Puzzleshipping (Uh, I LOVE THAT PAIRING!) so please enjoy.

(Someone else also left an anon request asking for a sequel to something someone else wrote. I apologize deeply, but I cannot do a sequel without the permission of the author, but your vague prompt, (write something about Dartz) will be followed eventually. I've read a few of the chapters of the story she/he wanted me to continue, and I get the feel for it,(An adventure story) so I'll try to write something like that. I typically wouldn't take a prompt that vague, but she was one of the first ten to request so I'll make an exception just this once.)

Yami: Is it hot in here, or does MysticMonarch not own YuGiOh?

A/N: Um... Yami, both are true. I don't own YuGiOh, don't pay the rent (I'd have money to if I owned YuGiOh!), and therefore, I can't tell my parents to turn up the air conditioning. but you can stay here still if you want! *Gives Yuugi a crazed fangirl look*

Yami: *grabs Yuugi and backs away slowly* thannnnnnks...

Yuugi: Yami you can let go now.

Yami: *blushes* um, yes, of course. *doesn't let go*

Yuugi: Come on Yami!

Yami: ugh, fine... but for the record, I don't want to.

A/N: Okay, now with the actual fic~!

Yami stared at the wall blankly, feeling the scrawl of the pen on his right forearm.

"Almost there," Joey mumbled, continuing his work on the Pharaoh's arm. "Aaaaaaand DONE!" He exclaimed, standing. Yami slid his sleeve over the ink, careful not to smudge it. It was still drying after all, and he didn't think he could do this on his own.

"Thank you." He said with a nod. Joey smiled widely.

"Anything for you. She's gonna_ love_ it!" Joey exclaimed with a wink. "Tea is a sucker for this kind of stuff."

"What makes you believe that the one I'm trying to impress is Tea?" Yami asked, smiling secretively. He wondered briefly how Joey would react if he knew who he was _really_ trying to impress. Well, he wouldn't have to find out unless everything went well. So, hopefully he'd be finding out soon.

"Please! You know she totally has a crush on you! Eventually, that kinda thing makes ya consider." Joey said.

"It's not Tea."

"Riiight. Okay, well, call me if everything works out alright."

"_If?_"

"I meant when. This plan is foolproof! I've used these time and time again and I've... well, not gotten turned down as much as I would've without it. The point is, it'll work." Joey said. Even if it wasn't Tea, he knew that girls were suckers for this kind of thing. There was no way anyone in their right mind would deny Yami. He'd given him all his best material.

"Good, because I... I really like this person, Joey. I don't want to screw this up." Yami said, biting his lip nervously.

"You'll do fine. She'll love it." Joey said. Yami rolled his eyes. Joey was obviously still convinced that his crush was Tea. How pitiful that he'd not caught on yet.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Now go get her!" Joey exclaimed, attempting to be motivational. Yami stared at him blankly, and blinked. He got up slowly and walked out of the room, headed now to his home.

As he drove, he fiddled nervously. What if Yuugi had someone else? He could barely stand the thought of his aibou in someone else's arms. Then again, he wasn't sure of Joey's plan. He didn't know if Yuugi would take well to it or not. He could only hope and pray that Yuugi would like it, or at least tolerate it.

He could deal with rejection, what he was scared of was the possibility of Yuugi not speaking to him. He didn't think that he could deal with that, especially with how close they'd gotten after they'd finally found a way to attain separate bodies. They'd talked almost every night for two years, sharing secrets and snuggling up in the dark. That was how he'd fallen in love with his other half.

As soon as he arrived at their shared apartment, he immediately ran and began the preparations. He stuck chicken noodle soup from Cambles on the stove and went to fetch the candles. He'd wait until Yuugi was a bit closer before he made the grilled cheese; it was Yuugi's favorite meal, and he wanted it to be melty for him.

About ten minutes before Yuugi was due to be home, Yami lit the candles, dimmed the lights, and made the grilled cheese. He took out two bowls and two plates, dishing out soup to both of them and setting a sandwich neatly on each of their plates. He was nervous as hell, and to be honest just wanted it all over with. His hands were sweating, he couldn't sit still, and his legs were shaking like mad. He prayed to Ra that Yuugi wouldn't notice. Joey had told him that acting suave was the best thing for him to do.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and in skipped little Yuugi. He immediately stopped in his tracks.

It was fairly dark, the only light he could see coming from what he could only assume was a candle. He wondered momentarily if the power had gone out, but immediately dismissed the thought. Their neighbors had power; why wouldn't they?

"Yami?" He called out, coming around the corner. He stared blankly at the setup. Everything looked so perfect! The candles added effect, Yami looked so amazing and was staring up at him through smoldering eyes, and his favorite meal was on the table. He smiled broadly, dropping his bag.

"Sit down and have dinner with me." Yami purred, gesturing for him to take a seat. Yuugi did, and he glanced up at Yami shyly. What exactly was he playing at? Yami didn't typically just randomly do nice things, and when he did they were hardly this extravagant.

Yuugi decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and sat down, beginning to eat. He melted when the hot cheese touched his tongue, glad that, for whatever reason, Yami had decided to do this. It was just what he'd been in the mood for. Speaking of mood...

Yami couldn't decide how to start off the conversation. With a shaky breath he rolled up his sleeve, glancing at the first line. He thought it was rather ludicrous, but he decided not to question it. Joey would never steer him wrong on purpose.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" He asked. He couldn't help but feel a little bit satisfied when Yuugi almost choked on his sandwich.

_Is he... hitting on me?!_ Yuugi thought frantically, and had to look away from Yami's eyes. He blushed madly. That was ridiculous! There was no way that he was meaning it that way, it was probably just something he heard off the street and misinterpreted. He'd have to explain to him later that saying that could have multiple meanings.

"Well, uh.. w-we can crack a window, if you'd like." Yuugi responded, turning back to Yami.

Yami didn't really know where to go next, so he let his grin fade and took a bite of his sandwich, almost scolding his mouth. He took a drink of his water afterwards and sat until the silence became too uncomfortable. He lifted up his sleeve again, looking at the second one intently.

"What was heaven like when you left it?" He asked Yuugi, who almost spit out what he'd been drinking. He had absolutely no answer to that question, he was really too stunned to respond. Yami figured he was on a role, and continued.

"No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes!" He said. Only after he said it did he realize the flaw in that one.

Tea had blue eyes, not Yuugi.

Yami inwardly cursed himself for not just telling Joey that he wanted to impress Yuugi. What would Yuugi think?

Yuugi was relieved, although a little sad. He told himself it was normal to have a little crush on your best friend, it didn't matter that he liked Yami. He now knew that he'd just overheard the pickup lines somewhere and thought that it was normal to use them to anyone.

"Have you been hanging out around Joey trying to pick up girls?" He asked. Those lines all had 'Joey' written all over then.

"No!" Yami said, acting appalled by the very idea. This wasn't working out very well.

"Well, it sounds like you have." Yuugi said, chuckling slightly. Yami pouted a bit. Yuugi wasn't supposed to think this was _funny,_ he was supposed to be wowed!

"Were you arrested earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look that good!" He tried again. Yuugi blushed a bit, but still shrugged it off.

"I have a clean criminal record, you should know that." He teased, secretly enjoying all of the attention he was receiving from Yami. He'd liked him for quite awhile now, and even if he didn't mean it, it was nice to be called good looking by someone he cared about.

Yami grimaced. How would Yuugi take him seriously now?!

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see." Yami read off his arm, then looked back up quickly to give Yuugi a half-tried smolder. Yuugi felt his heart stop, but ignored it, writing it off as Yami just being stupid.

"I've lived my entire life in Japan and you know that. You're only supposed to use those pickup lines on people that you _like,_ Yami!" Yuugi said, smiling a bit to himself. Yami shook his head in understanding, finishing his meal in silence. He was so discouraged. He'd meant to sweet Yuugi off his feet, not be laughed at and written off as being silly. He sighed and got up to take his plate into the kitchen.

_I wish he'd really like me._ Yuugi thought, looking down. He'd loved Yami for awhile now, he just couldn't admit to himself that it was anything more than a mere crush. In his heart, he knew better, though.

Yami walked out to see Yuugi walking out of the kitchen, and he sighed. He knew he just had to give it one more shot, for the one that he loved. It wouldn't kill him to humiliate himself some more, since he'd already done enough damage.

He walked out to where Yuugi was pacing, something on his mind. He wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist and tried not to pull away when Yuugi jumped, instead leaning forward further and turning so he'd have access to his ear.

"Your lips look so lonely." He purred into Yuugi's ear, causing him to shiver and melt a little. "Would they like to meet mine?"

Yuugi thought he was in heaven. He wanted so badly to cram his lips to Yami's heatedly, but he couldn't make himself. He didn't have the guts. He needed to be 100% sure before he'd have the strength to do something like that. He turned around.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Yami?" He asked. Yami hesitated, fighting the need to check his wrist for another pickup line. He sighed in defeat, knowing that he'd have to do this on his own. He looked down into Yuugi's eyes and felt his heart swell. There was no way he could wait any longer. He had to tell him how he felt.

"Listen, Yuugi." He began with a sigh. "I- I truly think you're beautiful. You've meant so much to me, and I really just... wanted to show you that I cared. I asked Joey for advice and he wrote those 'pickup lines' on my wrist. He thought I was after Tea, but... I was really after you. It's always been you." He finished with a shaky breath, closing his eyes. He half expected Yuugi to tell him off or slap him across the face, but that wasn't what happened. Actually, he wasn't expecting what happened at all.

Yuugi leaned up and kissed him.

Their lips met in a rush and Yuugi kissed with all the passion that he'd been holding back all this time. Yami's eyes opened in disbelief for just a glimmer of a second before he closed them again, leaning in to Yuugi's kiss. As soon as their lips broke, they were back for more, and Yami wrapped Yuugi in his arms, pulling him as close as he could. Finally, they both broke away, gasping for air. Their lips tingled pleasantly as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"So, what now?" Yami asked. Yuugi smiled. He knew that they needed to talk, and they'd always done their best talking under the night sky.

Yuugi held out his hand in front of Yami, and Yami released his hold around Yuugi's waist, looking at the hand curiously.

"Well, I want you to hold this for me while I go on a walk."

AGH! TEH FLUFFIEZ! I love it! Thanks so much to Unattainable Dreams for giving me this idea, and good night everyone! UGH, it's Midnight and I'm just now finishing it. It was totally worth it though, I'm really proud of this. Thanks you guys, R&R!


	3. Prank Calls

Okay, so YuGiOh fan sent me an actual prompt that I really love. This'll be really funny, especially using Dartz's abridged personality. The bold lettered print is what she wrote herself, because she started out this story and told me I could add onto it or something, so that's what I'm doing. Honey, I think you're a really good writer, if you don't mind me saying.

For any of you who are following my other story, 'I will never let that happen', the update will be scheduled for this Sunday. It will be releasing a new chapter every other week from that point on. Also this Sunday, I'm going to be starting a new story, 'Remembrance', which will be Puzzleshipping! *Squee* So if you're following this story please check out some of the other stuff I've written because I am desprate for more reviews/ followers on those.

A/N: Yami, take it away!

Yami: MysticMonarch does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. *Grabs Yuugi and drags him off to go makeout*

A/N: *Fangirls*

**Dartz sighed. He's bored with all that work. He has to do SOMETHING, but what? He looks at his phone and phone book. Dartz said to himself, "I guess I'll prank call. Time to make some mischief." He turns to a random page on the phone book, picks up the phone, and decided to prank call Kaiba Corp. After two beeps, Kaiba's voice was heard, "Hello, who is this?" Dartz deepened his voice and asked, "Do you have Seymour Butts?" Kaiba said confused, "WHO?" Dartz continued, smiling, "First name Seymour, last name Butts. I want to talk to him, please." After 5 seconds of silence, Kaiba said, "Just give a me moment. I'll be right back." After 30 seconds, Kaiba was back and boy was he mad and embarrassed. He began to yell, but Dartz hang up. He began to laugh. He decided that prank calling is fun and he'll use do it anytime.**

He began to plot his next prank call, and decided to victimize both Kaiba brothers. He picked up the phone to call Mokuba and tried to control his laughter as it rang.

"Kaiba Corporation, how may I assist you?" Mokuba asked, sighing.

"Is your refrigerator running?" Dartz asked, and Mokuba paused.

"Who is this? We don't even have a fridge." Mokuba said. Now it was Dartz's turn to pause.

"Shut up, Mokuba." He said, and Mokuba got steamed. Everyone was constantly telling him to shut up, and he'd had enough!

"No, I will not shut up! You bothered me. So either hang up or tell me what it is you want!" He exclaimed. Dartz was taken aback, and at a loss as for what to say.

"Then you better go catch it." He finished, hanging up. Mokuba just stared at the phone for a moment. He'd have to get a drug test later to make sure he hadn't been slipped anything.

Dartz started laughing maniacally, happy with himself. He'd been doing quite a good job at prant calling. Even if Mokuba's was a little bit of a fail.

Who would he prank call next? He scanned his mind, and decided to try the restaurant where Tea worked. That could be good fun! He waited impatiently while the phone dialed.

"Hello, do you know the number for Domino's?" He asked. The girl on the other end actually laughed a little and gave him the number. Looks like Tea was off her shift.

Dartz gave a sigh. Nothing interesting had happened today! What was happening? Was he losing his touch?

Dartz picked up the phone and called Yuugi. He had to make sure that he still had his touch, even if only a little.

"Hello?" Yuugi asked, picking up the phone sleepily. Dartz could still hear Yami's snores in the back round. "Kame Game Shop." He said with a yawn.

"Hey, this is Tea's friend. She said she left her jacket at your house. Can you look around for it?" He asked, changing his voice a little. There was no way Yuugi would recognize it.

Yuugi yawned again and stretched, forcing himself out of bed. He needed to look for Tea's jacket; she was always carrying that thing around now, and he knew it was her favorite. He began to idly look around his room, lifting up a few clothing articles of his own. He looked for a couple more minutes before starting to head out the door.

"Do you have any clue where she left it?" He asked drowsily. Dartz had to hold the phone away while he giggled.

"In the bathroom."

Yuugi thought that it was odd, but he walked into the bathroom anyway. He looked around for a second, and didn't see Tea's jacket anywhere.

"I don't see it here." He said into the phone. Dartz had to hide the laughter that was threatening to explode. This was just too much fun!

"It's under the rug." He said, fighting to keep his voice serious. Without thinking, Yuugi lifted up the bathroom rug, and then it clicked in his mind what was being said. He felt pretty darn stupid.

"Why would it be-" He started to snap, but then realized that whoever was on the other line had already hung up. He just needed to go back to bed.

Back at the office, Dartz was laughing like a maniac. Prank calling was always a good time, especially when the other person was sleepy. Deciding that he'd done enough and realizing that he was tired, Dartz decided to go take a nap.

I appologize for the shortness of this, but hey. It was funny. Please review, I need some more ideas! Thank you all for reading.


	4. Like A Boss!

A/N: Okay, this suggestion came from yugioh fan again! The title is 'Like A Boss!' and I really liked the idea. Her prompt was that Dartz and Kaiba switch companies. I'm not really sure of what Dartz's company does, because I haven't gotten there in the series yet, but I'm going to use their abridged personalities to make you guys laugh! ^_^ So I apologize for any inaccuracies. I will hint at puppyshipping in this chapter.

Also, Yugioh fan... you LOVE me?!

I'm not ready for any kind of commitment, but you can visit any time you like. :-P

Just kidding, I know what you meant, and awww, I love you too!

Like A Boss!

I was sitting patiently at my desk, filing papers tediously. I had been doing the same exact thing all day, and it now felt robotic and useless. I needed something new, a new challenge to help me. I needed to do something different.

"Kaiba, sir, you have a visitor." My secretary's voice cut through my concentration, and I paused briefly before allowing a smirk to grace my face.

(+2 dead puppies)

That mutt always came around this time, without fail, once a week. I supposed that he liked to argue and relieve stress, and I wasn't complaining. He was a change, something different, and I liked to show off for him. He gave me a break from the tedious piles of paperwork that were always stacked high on my desk.

"Do you want me to send him in?" She prompted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you always?" I asked. There was a brief pause on the other line.

"But sir, this isn't your puppy." She said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE I CALL HIM THAT! What if the person in the other room heard?!" I demanded, now angry at my secretary. She'd overheard me call Joey that once, and ever since she'd taken to referring to him as my puppy. It doesn't bother me any, (in fact, I like the ring of it.) but I'm scared to death that he'll hear it and the mutt will find out I'm actually fond of him.

"Should I send him up or not?" She asked. I really would fire her if she wasn't so darn nice to Mokuba.

"Sure, send him up." I said. I didn't know who it was yet, but I supposed it couldn't hurt to have a break and talk to someone.

At least, that's what I thought before Dartz busted through the door.

"Alright Rich Douche, I have a proposition for you! You will run my company, and I will run yours for a while!" Dartz said. I took a moment to admire the pink hair before rolling my eyes.

"Kaiba, your puppy is here." My secretary voiced. "I'm sending him on up."

Remind me to maim her later on.

"I'm not switching companies with you Dartz." I growled, going back to my papers.

"You are getting a puppy, Kaiba?" Dartz asked.

"Why would you choose to focus on that? No, I'm not getting a puppy." I replied. I just wanted Dartz to go away so I could spend time with-er, fight, with Joey in peace.

"Well then why did she say you had a puppy on the way?" Dartz asked. Just then, Joey came strolling in looking cute as ever. Wait. Did I really just think that?

"Hey there rich boy." He said, taking a seat. He hadn't even noticed Dartz, which was sort of hard considering he was now sporting bright neon green hair.

"Oh, I get it. So he's your puppy! That's rich!" Dartz said, beginning to laugh. I scowled at him and Joey looked confused.

"No, he is a mutt, hardly puppy material." I said, sending an arrogant glance to Wheeler.

"Screw you too, Kaiba." He said flippantly. This was mostly just routine now, so we were both comfortable with it. We'd throw around some insults, I'd stare at him a little too much when he wasn't looking, and then he'd leave when we offended each other enough.

"No, the secretary refered to him as your puppy." Dartz said. I shot a panicked glance at Joey only to find he was looking at me at the time. Crap.

"Well Kaiba, I had no idea you felt that way." Joey mocked, and I tried not to blush. What the hell, I'd never blushed before in my life! I had other people do that for me.

"The point is, I want you to switch companies with me for a day!" Dartz said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why? What could you possibly have to gain?"

"A change of scenery, Bag Of Douche!" Dartz said. His hair was now orange.

"Are you scared of managing anything else, Kaiba?" Joey asked. I paused. Was he... calling me, Seto Kaiba, scared?

"What was that, Mutt?"

"You heard me, money bags." Joey said. I growled. I didn't have to prove myself to this mutt!...

And yet, I wanted to.

"Fine, Dartz. But, on one condition." I said with a smirk. "If I'm able to do it, for a day without Kaiba Corp, Joey has to do whatever I say for two days." I said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Joey exclaimed. I smiled a bit as he recovered with a growl.

Fleabag.

Cute, loveable, sexy fleabag.

"Well, it's only fair." I said. "Unless you're a chicken now, instead of a dog."

"Fine! I accept." Joey said, walking up to my desk and staring me down. He was so close, it would be easy to just lean forward and give him a kiss he wouldn't forget. I bet the mutt would be good at it, too. He'd have nice, soft lips...

"Good." I said, resisting the urge to plant one on him.

"Okay, now, we'll start this tomorrow." I said, sitting back down. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day...

-The Next Day-

"Okay, time to go." I said, climbing into the limo. I'd already told the driver beforehand about the change of destination, so all I'd have to do is wait for my arrival.

After a long time and some water complications, I was inside the company and ready to begin working.

What I wasn't expecting was for the mutt to be standing in the entrance hall, pacing back and forth. Though I had to admit I wasn't completely adverse to the idea of having him there. He could help me do business things.. or distract me from working with those gorgeous lips of his...

"Well well then. Who let the dogs out?" I said, and Wheeler turned to me. I could've sworn that he smiled a little.

"Well, somebody had to make sure you didn't cheat." He said, beginning to follow my brisk pace.

"VALON!" I shouted, seeing him scurry out into the open and look at me as if he were intimidated. I smiled a little, always loving making the little people squirm.

"What does Dartz usually do?" I asked, and Valon paused a moment. "Well?"

"He doesn't really do anything." He replied with a thick Australian accent.

"What?!"

"Our stockholders take care of the business, sir. He just sits there and talks to us." Valon said. My jaw dropped. It was ridiculously stupid to have the stockholders all take care of the business, but whatever. At least I kinda got the day off.

"Okay then." I said, sitting down in an overly large chair. "Valon, fetch the mutt a chair." I said flatly. Valon scurried off but soon returned with a chair, sitting it up next to mine.

"I could've gotten this myself. " The mutt argues once Valon is gone. I rolled my eyes and picked up my cell phone to check on Kaiba Corp, but Joey stopped me. His hand came down on my phone and pinned it down to the table. He was leaning on it and our faces were too close to just be talking.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and he glared at me.

"Well, I'm not letting you check on Kaiba Corp. You said a whole day without it, and I'm holding ya to it." He said pointedly. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore how close our faces were. I gave a longing glance to my phone, finding that it was wiggling under Joey's weight. I needed to tell him before it slipped, because with our position...

I gulped.

"Joey, the phone's going to-" I was cut off abruptly by his lips on mine. The phone had slid, causing Joey to go forward the last few inches and our lips to meet suddenly.

His lips were just as soft as I'd always expected, and I went along with it. A tingling pleasure was all over my body and Wheeler fell into my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and led the kiss deeper, noticing that he wasn't struggling.

Switching companies for a day was probably the best decision I've made in my life.

-Dartz's POV-

(Because I know yugioh fan would be disappointed if there wasn't more Dartz in this story)

I was having fun at Kaiba Corp. There were lots of people to talk to and things to do, unlike in my company where I just sat around with my douche bag workers.

Why did I even hire an Australian, everybody knows that everything in Australia is deadly, including the people. Then again, this one was too adorable to be deadly. Adorable in the way that somebody would jump off a bridge if he told them to.

Like I said, dangerous.

Why is Australia even on this planet anyways?

"So, Mokuba, what does your brother usually do?" I asked. Mokuba raised his eyebrows at the question.

"As much as I'm tempted to reply with just 'Joey', Bigh Brother would kill me. So, he fights with Joey and does heaping piles of paperwork. He also daydreams about the blue eyes white dragon. As far as I know, that's it." Mokuba responded, and I had to smile.

"Okay then, so what should I do?" I asked Mokuba, and he shrugged.

"Well, I guess you could try to do his paperwork." Mokuba suggested.

I walked into his office and picked up the stack of papers, looking over them. Then I immediately threw them into the waste basket.

I walked over to the phone and pressed the button for the secretary.

"Hello? Yes, would you please send someone for a bottle of color changing hair dye?" I asked.

"What brand?"

"Loreal. Because I'm worth it, baby." I said before hanging up. Mokuba snickered at my antics before smiling fully and sitting in the chair that Joey usually sits in.

"You're a lot more fun that Seto." He said, and I smiled. I am a fun person, though; nobody could deny that. I pressed the secretary button again.

"Also, would you mind getting some pixie stix for Mokuba?"

"No problem." She replied happily.

Thirty minutes later, Mokuba was bouncing off the walls. I gave him a rubix cube to keep him occupied, but he solved it in just fifteen minutes. My jaw dropped when he presented me with the completed thing and he was still bouncing up and down, when I got an idea. I handed him the stack of paperwork from the waste basket and gave him a pen.

An hour later, I had a pile of completed paperwork and a sugar-crashed Mokuba.

Running Kaiba Corp was easier than I had expected even, and it was nice to get the change of scenery.

Plus, it wasn't anywhere near Australia.

END!

A/N: What did you guys think? Was it good? I should probably be working on something else right now, like Remembrance, (which by the way is getting a much bigger fanbase than I had expected,) or getting ahead in I Will Never Let That Happen. Or finally getting a start on the stageshipping story I'm going to do eventually. I actually already wrote a one shot for that pairing last night and uploaded it this morning. (Stageshipping= Tea X Dark Magician Girl) Or maybe doing one of the other two stories I'm trying to write out. But no, I'm writing you all oneshots. Be grateful.


	5. What Crawls In The Night

Vampirenerd1268 requested one with this prompt: **So what if Yugi and Yami are tricked into watching a scary movie by the rest of the gang? And Yugi ends up getting nightmares? Puzzleshipping**

It was a really good prompt and I'd like to thank her immensely for the idea, as it will now become the next chapter! :-) This will reference old chapters a couple of times but don't worry! It's completely able to be read on its own if you want. :-)  
I'm making the movie arachnophobia because I actually have arachnophobia, so I wanted to make it something I could relate to and SPIDERS SHOULD ALL DIE A PAINFUL SLOW DEATH. I've never actually seen the movie so I apologize for any inaccuracies.

I also apologize for the weird way I spell Trystan.

What Crawls In The Night

Yuugi and Yami had been sitting on the couch, happy enough just being together. They didn't really have a plan for the night, but it was movie night for the gang. They'd lied to the rest of them and told them that Yuugi was much too sick to leave the house, deciding that there were much better ways to spend a Saturday night.

Yuugi's lips were currently undergoing a _very_ pleasant meeting with Yami's.

He felt bad about lying to them, but once he and Yami started kissing, he could see that it was worth it. Plus, they had movie night every week, and it couldn't hurt to miss one. Especially not when Yami was kissing him like that, and he tangled his fingers in Yuugi's hair and gave it a nice tug.

Yuugi melted and kissed Yami harder, grateful to have him there.

Then, Joey busted through the door followed by Tea, Trystan, and Duke.

"Well somebody was having fun." Duke said, smirking. Yuugi and Yami broke apart, and Yuugi blushed like mad. He hadn't actually told them yet that he and Yami were a thing, and he hoped they wouldn't take it wrong.

"So you were trying to impress _Yuugi." _Joey said, smirking. Tea was in shock, and she couldn't force herself out of it. She hadn't even cared which one she got, but she was expecting to end up with at least one of the boys! She never expected to walk into Yuugi's house and witness this! I mean, she was expecting Yuugi to be _sick, _not _love_ sick.

"Joey! Guys, I can, uh... explain." Yuugi whimpered out the last part, feeling quite like a criminal who had been caught red handed.

"The fact that we walked in on you guys like this almost makes up for the fact that Yuugi was going to ditch movie night to make out." Joey said, and Yuugi let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't mad, or a homophobe, or anything like that. He'd actually frankly been worried, because him and Joey had never had any kind of a discussion about anything like that before.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuugi asked, blushing a bit. Yami scooted over and they both sat up straight, Yami clearing his throat a little.

"The only explanation I need is why Joey invited Kaiba." Trystan said, glaring at Joey. Joey blushed a bright scarlet and then walked in, sitting on Yuugi's floor.

"I invited him to be nice. I hope you don't mind." Joey said, smiling sheepishly up at Yuugi. "He'll be here in like five minutes."

"So, what are we watching?" Tea interrupted, trying to keep her cool. She was having a hard time processing their relationship, even though she knew that she had someone who would be better for her. Someone who didn't currently live in this dimension, but was finding a way over...

What could she say? Dark Magician Girl was certainly attractive.

"We're watching somethin' that I picked out!" Joey said, smirking. He'd picked out the perfect movie. Especially now that he saw Yuugi had lied to them. It now felt like a little chunk of revenge. Not mean revenge, but fun revenge.

Kaiba knocked on the door and Joey got up to answer it, practically bouncing as he reached the door.

"Hello, geek squad, what's up?" He asked, walking in. As he passed Joey, nobody could miss that he brushed their hands together slightly and gave him a meaningful glance.

"Just about to watch a movie, apparently." Yuugi said. "I still don't know why they came, but they just invaded my house without reason." He said. He was happy that his friends were there, don't get him wrong, but tonight was supposed to be a night for him and Yami.

"We didn't want to miss movie night! This is the fourtieth week in a row that we've had it. I figured that we'd bring it to you!" Joey said.

"This is lame." Kaiba said flatly.

"It is _not_ lame, Rich boy!" Joey spat, crossing his arms. Kaiba smiled a bit, his mind processing thoughts about how cute Joey was when he was angry.

"Oh look, the mutt's barking again." Kaiba said, and he watched as Joey smirked. He had a bad feeling about the way Joey was looking at him... like he had the perfect comeback...

"Well then, I'm not 'your puppy' anymore?" Joey taunted, and Kaiba actually felt a blush come to his face.

"His puppy?" Yami asked, intrigued. He'd known for a while they liked each other...

"It's his stupid pet name for me." Joey said with a smirk. Trystan started dying laughing and Kaiba scowled.

"You like it." Kaiba teased, putting his arm around Joey. If he wanted to embarrass him, two could play at that game...

"L-Let's start the movie!" Joey stuttered, walking over to the television and pressing the 'play' button.

Yuugi was terrified through the entire thing. There were huge spiders, and they kept eating people and shoving their poison stingers through their chests... it was terrifying.

He'd never been afraid of spiders before, but he just changed his mind about that...

When the movie was over and Trystan turned the lights back on, (Joey said that watching it without the lights would add effect) Yuugi noticed three things.

Firstly, Tea had fallen asleep. Secondly, Kaiba had somehow ended up putting his arm around Joey during the movie. Thirdly, there was one of those little demons right on the wall.

"AHHH!" He shouted, grabbing Yami and burying his face in his chest. Yami smoothed down his hair and Yuugi whimpered a little.

"There'd one of those _devils_ on the wall!" Yuugi said, causing Yami to turn and look at it. Yami was halfway between laughter and pity. That movie really had been too scary, and he knew that Yuugi was going to have nightmare for awhile.

"Trystan, will you kill the spider?" Yami asked, gesturing towards the wall. Trystan immediately pounced and squished the spider flat, holding up the dead thing like it was a prize.

"Go throw that away, will ya?" Yami said, stroking Yuugi's hair. Yuugi relaxed and peaked up at Yami, looking adorable. Yami couldn't resist leaning down and brushing their lips together lightly, causing Yuugi to shiver in delight. At least he still had Yami.

One by one the guests shuffled out, leaving Yuugi and Yami alone again.

"Why don't you go take a shower, aibou? You seem tense." Yami commented, stroking his hair. Yuugi sighed and got up, sad to leave Yami. He knew he was right, though. He needed to calm down and relax a little bit after that movie.

Yuugi had just gathered his things together and opened the shower curtain when-

"SPIDER!" He screamed, jumping back and landing on the toilet.

Yami busted into the room, and Yuugi was grateful that he had decided to run the water before taking his clothes off.

Though he was more grateful when Yami picked up the spider and smashed it. It had been tiny, but it had scared Yuugi so badly... those stupid spiders were going to haunt him forever!

Once Yuugi was finally done with his shower, he went up to Yami's door, knocking on it lightly. Yami opened up, looking groggy but surprised to see Yuugi.

"What is it?" Yami asked anxiously. Yuugi shook his head, not wanting to say it. He was pathetic. This was pathetic. He was much too old for this kind of behavior. He could only hope that Yami would be merciful and let him...

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Yuugi asked. Yami smiled and picked Yuugi up bridal style, carrying him over to the large bed that was the centerpiece of the room. He climbed into bed and snuggled Yuugi close to his chest, and Yuugi was finally able to relax.

He turned back to Yami and gave him a long and meaningful kiss, feeling Yami pull him closer against his body.

With Yami there, he didn't have to worry. He would protect him through everything, and Yuugi knew that.

So, that night, he was able to get some sleep despite his fears.


	6. Babysitting For The Big Kids

Okay! I know I'm spoiling all of you, but I just can't help it! The last chapter got such an amazing feedback that it was hard not to! So, I'm going to go ahead and use another one of Yugioh fan's ideas that she gave me- the one for babysitting. Here is the prompt.

** Dartz hired Yami and Yugi to babysit Alister, Valon, and Rafael. What'll happen?**

I'm going to go ahead and leave them at their original ages, because I honestly think that hiring a babysitter for someone who's obviously too old to be babysat would be something that Dartz would do.

(If you read any of my other stories, there's a poll right now on my profile concerning what my next story will be. Which will be first? You decide! :-P)

I don't own YuGiOh. If I did, let's just say it would be more oriented towards yaoi fangirls.

Babysitting for the Big Kids

Yuugi got up early from his noontime nap, and got together his supplies. It was only 3:00, and he'd layed down at 2:30.

He was going to be armed with crayons, coloring books, teething toys, _Candyland_, and _Uno_ in case they were older. He had to be prepared, because... well,...

It was his first time babysitting, and he was nervous as heck.

As he was rummaging around with his things, Yami stirred. He groggily reached out to grab Yuugi and pull him close, but found that the bed was empty. He sat straight up and opened his eyes, looking around the room for any signs of his aibou. Th sighed and relaxed a little as he spotted him happily, and he leaned back.

"What are you doing, aibou?" Yami asked in his smooth voice, and Yuugi jumped and squeaked. He'd been planning on just leaving a note for Yami and going to the job. He hadn't wanted Yami to find out, because he knew that he'd insist to come with him. Yami couldn't exactly help it, but he could be a little... _distracting_ to Yuugi at times. He didn't know how old the kids were, but either way he didn't want to end up kissing in front of them. He had to set a good example.

But above all, he knew he couldn't lie to his Yami.

"I'm packing up for a babysitting job that I got- I should be done by midnight." He said. The man had informed him that he'd be back by then, if not sooner.

The only thing that really concerned him was the fact that there were _three_.

"You took a babysitting job?" Yami asked, his eyebrows raising. Yuugi shook his head yes and Yami got out of bed, stretching.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Yuugi said. Yami crossed his arms.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you and me both know that you can be distracting." Yuugi stated, and Yami chuckled darkly. He swept forward and pulled Yuugi against him, leaning down to _almost_ kiss him. Yuugi let out a small whimper and leaned forward, pressing their lips together firmly. He hated it when Yami teased him like that...

And yet he loved it at the same time.

"Was that what you meant?" Yami asked, panting from the intensity of the kiss.

"You _know_ that's what I meant." Yuugi responded, pushing Yami away. He couldn't be late for his first babysitting job.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Yami stated, and Yuugi groaned. There was really no stopping Yami when he got like this. He was determined to go, and there wasn't a thing that Yuugi could do about it now. He'd just have to control himself a little.

"Fine, but I'm not giving you _any_ affection while we're there." Yuugi said firmly. He really meant it. He wasn't about to scare these kids.

Yuugi looked up at the grand dome of the place. He'd never been underwater before, but it was just simply beautiful. Not only that, but the place that they were taken to was absolutely extravagant. He'd never seen a building that looked so pretty and exotic.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Yuugi asked in awe. Yami nodded his head absentmindedly, but he couldn't just not say something back.

"If you think this is beautiful, you should've seen ancient Egypt." Yami said. Yuugi thought for a moment.

"Maybe you could take me to modern day Egypt some time?" Yuugi offered. Yami smiled, thinking about what a fun trip that would be.

"Sure." He said, reaching over to grab Yuugi's hand and give it a squeeze. Yuugi melted and leaned over to nuzzle Yami and they were walking towards their destination. Wherever that was.

"So, what did you learn about these kids beforehand?" Yami asked. Yuugi thought back to his conversation with the strange man.

"Well, their names are Valon, Rafael and Alister." Yuugi said. Yami paused, thinking back to what little pop culture he actually knew.

"Aren't those the Ninja Turtles?" He asked. Yuugi laughed and Yami scowled at him. Yuugi glanced over and abruptly stopped his laughter.

"Oh.. You're serious?" He asked. Yami gave him a look as if to say 'duh!'. "No, actually, only one of those names is from the ninja turtles."

"Okay." Yami said, a little disappointed. He'd watched an episode once, and he was fond of the Ninja Turtles as far as he knew. I mean, they had stuff in common! He'd saved the world, they'd saved the world... okay, that was about it, but it was still something!

They finally approached a large door, and it opened to reveal a well dressed man.

A well dressed man with color changing hair.

"Hello, Douchebags, please go sit on the children." He stated, before he just walked away. Yami and Yuugi were both a little confused, but at least they knew they were in the right place for the job.

"Well, that was a little anticlimactic." Yami said, impressing Yuugi with his vocabulary. He knew it was hard on Yami knowing two languages and trying to stay fluent in both. He himself had trouble knowing English.

They both walked through the large doors to come into a room full of...teenagers.

"Umm... we're here to babysit. Where are your little brothers and sisters?" Yuugi asked. One with spiky brown hair and soft eyes answered.

"We're the children."

Yuugi's eyes widened. These kids were almost as old as him, and completely capable of taking care of themselves. He was a little confused as to why they would need a babysitter, but decided not to question it. At this point, it was easy money, and time with Yami.

"So, you must be...?" Yuugi asked. He seemed to be a little shy.

"I'm Valon." He said. Yuugi could detect a slight Australian accent, which would explain why he was so shy. As a child, everything was probably trying to eat him alive. Everything in Australia was trying to kill people. "That's Rafael." He said, pointing towards a tall blonde with a muscular build. "And that's Alister." He finished, pointing at one with pinkish hair and a short shirt. Yuugi took note of all their names and decided to get on with it.

"So, uh... who wants dinner?" He asked. There was an awkward silence and nobody responded, everyone staring at him blankly.

"That means you're getting dinner." Yami said firmly. All three of the kids shrugged and the operation was moved to the kitchen.

Yuugi opened the pantry and got out three boxes of Macaroni and cheese. He figured since there were three teenagers, they'd need more than he expected originally. He got out the pan and the strainer, being careful not to burn himself. Not that there was really any need, due to the fact that the stove wouldn't freaking heat up. It took almost twenty minutes to get the water to boil.

Meanwhile, Yami was attempting to have the most awkward conversation of his life.

"So, uh... how old are you guys?"

"I'm eighteen." Rafael said, rolling his eyes. He just didn't want to be here.

"Why did he get you a babysitter then?" Yami asked.

"Because last time Valon burned the building down when he was gone." He responded flatly. Yami's eyes widened and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Rafael snickered.

"No he didn't." Alister defended, rolling his eyes. "It was because me and Rafael got into a fight last time he was gone."

"What was the fight over?" Yami asked, intrigued.

"Valon." He stated simply. Yami thought that he understood, but decided not to ask who won. To be honest, he didn't need to know the answer.

Just then, like an angel from heaven, Yuugi swooped down with the macaroni and divied it out onto the plates.

"You make a good housewife." Yami teased, leaning forward to give Yuugi a kiss on the cheek. Yuugi blushed and elbowed him a little, trying not to let the teens see it.

Of course, they did.

After dinner, they watched a movie.

It was a three hour movie, (Yuugi almost fell asleep twice) so by the time they finished, it was nine o'clock.

"So, what do you want to do for now?" Yuugi asked, yawning widely.

"We don't know." Rafael answered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we could play Uno?" Yuugi suggested sheepishly. Valon smiled and nodded his head yes vigorously, which seemed to make the other two willing to agree.

"Whatever." Rafael said flatly.

"Sure." Alister said, scooting close to Valon. Valon smiled a bit at him.

"Well, let's start." Yami said, scooting down onto the floor. Yuugi retrieved the cards and sat down, dealing them to each player.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Rafael demanded, looking down at the card that read '+4'. It seemed, (Much to Rafael's dismay) that Alister had gotten every single draw four card in the entire game.

"It's perfectly legal. In other words; no." Alister said, snickering at him. Rafael growled and reluctantly drew four cards, adding them to his now enormous hand. Yuugi and Yami had both already gone out, (Yuugi first, winning the game, and then Yami in a close second) so that left three players. It looked to them like Valon was going to go out next.

"Uno." Valon declared, to nobody's surprise. With the other two targeting each other the entire time, it would've been a miracle for him to lose. He was very unassuming and made no enemies, therefor he had a much better chance of winning.

"These cards should've been shuffled better." Rafael mumbled. Yuugi got a little angry at that snarky comment.

"I'm the King Of Games, Rafael. I highly doubt that _your_ bad luck has anything to do with _my_ shuffle." He said flatly. Yami smirked and put an arm around Yuugi. He was sexy when he got pissed.

The next turn, Valon was out, and he went to go sit on the couch with Yuugi and Yami.

A few turns later, Alister won.

"Come on, he obviously cheated!"

"I did not! You're not even smart enough to know what cheating is!"

"Yes I am, pig!"

"No you're not, kelp-for-brains!"

"Okay, you know what..."

"That was a creative comeback, you have to admit."

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW CREATIVE IF IT SMACKED YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD!"

"TIME FOR BED!" Yuugi declared. Rafael glared at him, but stormed up to his room. Apparently, Uno was taken seriously by all. That, or it could be their bitter rivalry. Uno made sense too, though. You don't mess around with that game.

Alister and Valon walked upstairs together, Alister putting an arm around Valon protectively.

"I'm glad that's over." Yuugi groaned. Yami chuckled darkly.

"You know, I know exactly how to celebrate..." Yami said, moving towards Yuugi. Not being able to kiss him on the lips had been driving Yami insane all night, especially knowing that the 'kids' were old enough to handle it. Hell, they had their own little triangle going on! He knew that Yuugi wouldn't allow it, though.

So, he leaned forward ever so slowly and-

"I am back!" Dartz declared. Yami jumped away from Yuugi with a frustrated sigh. Looks like they'd be waiting until they got home.


	7. Kitties Don't Like Water

This is for an anonymous reviewer named 'Kat'. Thank her for the idea of 'Marik dragging Bakura to the water park'. Very fluffy thiefshipping, one of my favorite pairings.

Thank you all so much for reading this, the response to this story has really given me so much fuel!

That, and the enormous amount of buzz my puzzleshipping story 'Remembrance' is attracting.

So, on with the story!

Kitties Don't Like Water

Bakura sat down in the shade, growling slightly. He'd been absolutely _dragged_ to this dreadful place by Marik, pressured by his adorable pleading and insistence on having a good time.

"On one condition." Bakura had purred, smirking as Marik nodded his head eagerly. "We make it a date."

"B-But I'm not gay!" Marik stuttered, and Bakura smirked. He knew that he was lying; he just hoped that Marik could actually swallow his pride and admit it before one of them died. Or both. You never know when you could die when you partake in something as dangerous as children's card games.

"You don't have to be gay to go on a date." Bakura pointed out. Marik's mouth dropped open as if he wanted to argue, but he quickly closed it, as he could find nothing to say.

"Fine, but I'm not kissing you." Marik said crossly, turning away and puffing up his chest. Bakura chuckled and put his arms around Marik, giving him a nuzzle.

"Kitty." Marik said affectionately, leaning into him.

"You do realize that calling me kitty is _really _gay, right?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow. Marik glared at him defiantly before pulling away from the embrace. Didn't really matter much to Bakura, though. They'd have plenty of time to cuddle on their date.

So here he was, stuck in this insufferable sun while Marik swam around, splashing random people and laughing like a child. Bakura wasn't having the best time himself, but seeing Marik happy helped that some.

He sat in the shade, taking out his book and pretending to read. He was sneakily peaking looks at Marik from over the cover, admiring him. He let out a small smile when Marik snuck a glance at him, and then walked over.

"You're not reading that book."

"That's ridiculous! Of course I'm reading the bloody book, what else would I be doing?"

"Huh. I didn't know you could read upside down, Bakura." Marik said, actually sounding a little bit impressed. Bakura quickly glanced to discover that the book _was,_ in fact, upside down.

"It's one of my many talents." He covered up smoothly, but Marik could tell he was lying.

"Why don't you come and swim with me?" Marik complained, putting his hands on his hips and pouting. Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Because I don't see the point of climbing in some water and floating for a few hours, wasting your energy and putting yourself in danger of drowning." Bakura said.

"Bakura... do you not like water?"

"Not particualrly. Why?"

"Because kitties don't like water, but I didn't want to stereotype you." Marik said, earning a growl of annoyance from Bakura. Bakura tended to be giving those a lot lately. "What could I do to get you to swim with me?"

"Kiss me." Bakura said. He was expecting immediate refusal, but instead, there was a long silence.

"At the end of the day." Marik mumbled. Bakura's jaw practically dropped. Was this it? Was he finally going to get to kiss Marik? Surely swimming for a little while could be worth it...

Bakura stood and stretched, walking over to Marik and putting a hand on his chin, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"You better be preparing yourself for that kiss." He said, smirking a little. Marik seemed uncomfortable with their lack of distance in public, but he couldn't find the strength to move away.

"O-Okay." He squeaked. Bakura let him go and walked over next to the pool, surveying the water with distaste. He really didn't like water, but if it was going to make Marik happy, he'd get in.

Suddenly, he felt a great shove from behind and he was pushed into the water. He froze as the cold shocked his system, and immediately started struggling to get up to the top. He finally broke through the surface, and he could hear Marik laughing. He couldn't actually see him, thanks to the layer of wet hair now covering his eyes.

Marik was clutching his stomach, standing by the edge of the pool, laughing like a maniac. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, and he found it funnier and funnier as time moved on.

"You look like a drowned rat!" He laughed. Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug at his ankle and he was in the pool. He was a little confused at first, because his head didn't go underwater, but then he made a realization.

Bakura had caught him, and was now holding him tight against his chest.

"Ummm... Sorry?" Marik squeaked out. Bakura's expression was neutral, but he wouldn't let go of Marik. Marik squirmed a little and Bakura finally broke his serious facade, smiling widely.

"You will be!" He exclaimed, pushing Marik down to dunk his head. Marik came back up a few minutes later, sopping wet and glaring at Bakura.

"That was a dirty trick, Fluffy!" Marik exclaimed, crossing his arms. Bakura suddenly splashed him, earning a gasp of surprise from Marik. Marik paused a moment, looking at Bakura in dead silence.

"It is _so_ on!" He finally exclaimed, splashing Bakura with his own, much larger, splash. So started their splash fight.

They started pelting each other with water, Marik using his muscular legs to kick it all over Bakura, while Bakura mainly stuck to sneak attacking him whenever he could. In the end, they reluctantly agreed that the entire thing was a draw, and began to just swim around.

Bakura was enjoying it a great deal more than he had originally expected. Seeing Marik happy and laughing was probably most of why he enjoyed it, he knew that. But... even without Marik, the cold water on his skin felt nice on a hot day.

Marik had gone underwater while Bakura was thinking, and had slowly worked his way towards him. The chlorine stung at his eyes, but he knew that it would all be worth it if he could get a reaction out of Bakura. He came slowly closer and closer, being careful not to disturb the water to a point where Bakura would notice.

Around that time, Bakura had realized that he didn't know where Marik was, and had began scanning the waters for any sight of the boy.

Suddenly, he felt a tug at he leg and jumped away, moving as fast as he could in the water. He watched with wide eyes as Marik broke from the surface, smiling widely at him. He blushed and growled, but he couldn't really be angry.

Eventually, it was time to pack up their things and they left. Bakura walked Marik to his apartment, letting Marik in and shutting the door firmly. He began to turn and walk away.

Marik shut the door, taking a few steps before he paused. He immediately ran back to the door and threw it open, causing Bakura to jump and turn back towards him.

"I-um... Not that I want it, but... uh... what about that kiss?" Marik asked. Bakura smirked and walked over, leaning forward to just _almost_ brush Marik's lips with his own. Marik sighed a bit, tensing up in preparation, when suddenly, Bakura pulled away a few centimeters.

"I won't make you do something you don't want to do." He said. Marik digested his words slowly, his heart sinking.

Bakura was going to make him confess that he wanted to kiss him. As much as he did, he didn't want to have to say it out loud! Stupid Bakura with his smart schemes, and those glowing orange eyes, staring down at Marik and making him want more than anything to admit that he wanted to kiss, and- and...

Oh, screw it. Marik couldn't take it any longer.

"I-W-want to kiss you." He whined, need seeping into his voice. Bakura smirked and leaned down, brushing his lips against Marik's lightly, teasingly. Marik felt his patience wear thin and he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, pulling him in for a _real_ kiss.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"So, do you want to go on another date sometime? Maybe to the movies?" Bakura offered.

"That would be nice." Marik replied, letting him go.

He knew one thing; even without Bakura's personality being attractive, the feeling of their lips pressed together was paradise.

A/N: Okay! Just so you guys know, I'm posting some puzzleshipping oneshots on my page that were my own personal ideas, if you like the drabbles in here!

Also, if you want to review and don't have an idea, you can still just give me feedback. I won't bite at criticism!


	8. Losing Your Train Of Thought

This is another one from VampireNerd (Insert the numbers from her name here because I'm too lazy to go and check) and the prompt was, 'Yami and Yuugi play video games and Yuugi is winning. Just how far will Yami go to win?' and just so you're aware darling, I love the idea 3 3 3

I wanted to thank all of you who have read and reviewed, because the buzz that this story generated really helped me along with my other fanfictions and gave me some hope for what little writing skills I have. -_- I just wanted to warn you all that once school starts, I will probably be updating this story a lot less frequently. I'm going to be 14 and in a couple of college level courses, so... yeah. It's not exactly what you'd call 'easy'. But I'll do it to get it over with. Less I have to do when I'm older. ^_^ Well, time to start the story. Sorry for wasting some of your time with my excuses.

Losing Your Train Of Thought

Yami glared at the television, as if trying to persuade it to change the graphics currently portrayed on the large screen. Of course, it wasn't having that. The large letters 'YOU LOSE!' were written across his screen in pixels.

Just how many pixels did it take to make something that large?

Oh well. At least his aibou was happy.

"I won again!" Yuugi declared, giving him a playful shove. Yami rolled his eyes and pretended to be unfazed by the whole affair, flipping his hair slightly and pouting. He was the King Of Games, sure, but sometimes Yami wished his aibou would let him win at least once.

A lot of his problem with video games was that he couldn't hold his concentration. There was always something new grabbing his attention, and before he knew it, he was off in lala land and had forgotten that they were even playing a game. Usually, he thought about his little aibou and how nice it was to have him back, and be able to touch him in real life now. It was a little difficult having to go into his soul room every time they wanted to hug.

Yami sighed, glancing over at his aibou. He smiled at him and reached forward to remove a lock of hair from his face. Yuugi blushed and smiled warmly, scooting a little closer to him. The Pharaoh smiled and leaned down to give him a quick peck.

"You want to play again?" Yuugi whispered, efficiently ruining the mood. Yami didn't care, though. He thought how much his other half loved the game was quite endearing, especially when he invited Yami to play. Playing with him was most definently his favorite pass time.

"Why not." Yami sighed. Yuugi squealed with glee and quickly started the new game. Yami was barely even trying to pay attention, knowing that he couldn't. It was very frustrating, and really it gave Yuugi an unfair advantage.

That was when he got the idea to level the playing field.

He leaned over just a little, getting closer and closer to Yuugi. He leaned down and let out a puff of breath onto Yuugi's neck, causing his aibou to shiver a little. He leaned forward and closer to his ear.

"You look so cute concentrating on videogames like that. It just makes me want to rip the controller from your hands and kiss you. Would you like that, aibou?" Yami said in a low voice, and Yuugi struggled to maintain his concentration. It was a little hard when Yami's breath was on his neck, and he was offering to kiss him right here and right now...

But he had to keep his concentration, just for this game, once it was over, he could-

His train of thought was quickly broken as Yami reached his arms around him and pulled him up onto his lap eagerly. Yuugi let out a little squeak and blushed, the game all but forgotten.

"Mou hitori no boku, can't we just finish the g-game?!"He asked, blushing deeply. Yami let out a chuckle and hugged him closer, moving to kiss his cheek, and then his jaw, moving dangerously close to his lips. Yuugi squirmed, trying not to show how badly he wanted to just quit the game and spend some time kissing Yami.

"Don't you want to kiss me, aibou?" Yami tempted. Yuugi gave up and completely dropped the controller, turning around and kissing Yami hard.

Yami hadn't been expecting it, but he recovered quickly and returned the kiss with equal force. He chuckled lightly in the back of his throat as Yuugi pulled away, making an affectionate sound and snuggling close to him. There was a long pause as Yuugi thought through everything that had happened.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He asked, sounding scandalized. Yami laughed at him and Yuugi scooted off of his lap, glaring at him. He picked up his controller and restarted the game, completely ignoring Yami.

"Aibou, don't be angry." Yami said playfully, nudging him. Yuugi didn't respond, and Yami thought for a moment.

Thinking fast, he ran back to their room and grabbed his duel disk and deck, quickly walking back and seeing that Yuugi was still fully concentrating on the game. He quickly put a random card in the monster slot (He didn't even have to check it) and pressed the button, watching in smug satisfaction as a small friend named Kuriboh appeared in front of Yuugi.

Kuriboh immediately lunged towards Yuugi, tackling him and sending his controller spiraling across the floor.

"G-What's happening?!" Yuugi shrieked.

"Du-du LALALALAAAAA!" Kuriboh exclaimed, moving closer to him and essentially forcing Yuugi to accept its affection.

Yami began to laugh loudly as Yuugi tried to push Kuriboh away from himself and continuously failed. Yuugi growled in frustration and made a lunge for the controller, but missed.

Yuugi glared at Yami through the fur he was currently covered in. He'd done this on purpose!

A slow, sadistic grin crept across his face as he looked at Yami, doubled over in laughter.

"Hey Kuriboh! Look, it's Yami. He likes you better!" Yuugi exclaimed, pointing. Yami watched in horror as Kuriboh turned towards him and its eyes sparked recognition.

"DUDU LAAAAAAAAAA!" It exclaimed, launching itself at Yami. Yami was just barely able to dodgethe flying ball before it hit him. He immediately ran towards Yuugi and used him as a shield, and Kuriboh somehow dodged Yuugi and slammed right into the back of Yami's head. As Yami fell, Yuug went down with him, and they ended up in a big pile on the floor.

Yami and Yuugi lay there motionless for a second before feeling Kuriboh nuzzle down onto both of them. They shared a look, and almost immediately, both of them started to burst out into laughter.

"With Kuriboh- and then you-"Yuugi gasped, breathless.

"And the dodging, and the falling-" Yami added in.

"DuDu LAA!" Kuriboh exclaimed, jumping up a little in joy. Both of them laughed even harder, the game entirely forgotten. Yuugi sighed and rested his head on Yami's chest, making a contented sound.

"Yami?" He asked, turning around to face his counterpart.

"Yes, aibou?" Yami asked. Yuugi smiled a bit.

"Why didn't you just turn off the duel disk when Kuriboh was coming at you?" Yuugi asked. Yami froze, his eyes widening.

"Because I thought I could redirect its attack at you." Yami lied, blushing and looking away sheepishly. He reached over to turn the Duel Disk off, and watched a little sadly as Kuriboh disappeared. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he really did love that little guy.

Yuug glanced up at the television, and was reminded of his original mission. He reached for the controller again and Yami wrapped his arms around him, stopping him from getting to it.

"No, I sufficiently distracted you. You're not going back to that now." He said flatly, pulling Yuugi tight against his chest.

"I will do whatever I want to." Yuugi said playfully, trying to wiggle out of Yami's grasp. Yami's hands tightened around him and Yami shifted them so that his weight was on top of Yuugi's.

"Not while I'm around." Yami teased, leaning down to start peppering kisses along Yuugi's face and neck. Yuugi giggled and attempted to shove him off, trying even harder to wiggle away from him. He watched the screen as his last life was over and it declared that he'd lost. Eventually, he stopped struggling and looked at Yami with an adorable pouty face. Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss him full on the lips. Yuugi completely forgot why he was angry at Yami and slowly melted, enjoying the feeling of his lover's lips on his own.

Eventually, they broke apart, both of them panting for air as Yami leaned down to give his cheek one last kiss before releasing his hold on the boy.

"You should come to bed." He informed Yuugi, gesturing towards the clock. "Tomorrow, we have a card game tournament to win."

Yuugi glanced at the clock and sighed. He knew that Yami was right, but he wished he could play more of that game. Oh well. He had to admit now, going to bed and snuggling with Yami would be _much_ more fun.

XD tell me what you guys thought!


End file.
